


Nightcap

by elletromil



Series: Tonight you belong to me [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre Poly-v relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “Of course I’m still sure Harry. I hate that you always seem so cut off from everyone. And, even if he doesn’t say it, I know Merlin hates the distance that is between you two now. We can make it work. I know we can.”Harry is done thinking about it and he's finally sitting down with Eggsy to continue that conversation they started during their coffee date. Even though they aren't actually sitting down. And it's not night either. And they aren't drinking any alcohol.





	Nightcap

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up of the story I wrote this weekend because of course I couldn't let it end that way, without Harry finally giving his answer. Also I had that dialogue about dresses that I really want to write, so here it is XD
> 
> I'll probably write at least a third one since Merlin hasn't really been in the 'verse yet.

The distillery Champ bought for them to finance Kingsman's rebuilding and future activity is more impressive than Harry had expected. Not that he should be surprised.

Champ is a good man and he wants Kingsman to be the self-reliant allies they should always have been. The gift he's made them is just the first on a list of many mutual favors between their organisations.

But even if Harry clearly doesn't need to worry about the smooth running of their new business thanks to its more than competent employees, he's glad he took the time for a visit. It definitely won't be the last one either. They might never know what their profit will finance, but they've still become an important part of Kingsman. They deserve the same respect and consideration that all the other branches receive.

And once it’s clear that Harry doesn’t plan on changing how things are run, all the workers are more than happy giving him and Eggsy the grand tour. It’s clear that they take pride in what they do and Harry isn’t one to begrudge anyone showing off.

He’s still glad however when they’re left alone to wander as they please.

It’s been somewhat hard to find a moment alone with Eggsy since they’ve been back in London. Hard to have a moment with anyone to be honest. And whenever he does manage it, it’s usually to discuss he rebuilding or Kingsman or Tilde and Roxy’s upcoming wedding.

But if the easy conversation they’ve kept on they way here is any indication, he won’t have any trouble bringing up what he actually wants to discuss with him. That is to say, if he stops letting Eggsy distract him with stories wedding planning.

“- I mean, it was mostly a joke, because she keeps calling me her bridesmaid, but if it’s what she wants, I’m game. I could totally rock a dress.” Eggsy’s grinning, but Harry has no doubts he’s being entirely honest. There is very little he wouldn’t do for Roxy.

“Hmm, yes indeed, you could.” He certainly has the confidence for it and he’s never been one to let others’ opinions stop him from doing anything. “It’s been a while since I’ve last gone dress shopping, but if you need help figuring out sizes and styles, I’d be happy to help. Or you can always ask Merlin too. He’s always had a good eye to pick up the most perfect fit for me.”

It hadn’t been often he had had the occasion to indulge, but he still remembers fondly the nights they would go out all dressed up to the nines. He’s still unsure what he prefered, seeing Merlin in a suit or the freedom he associates to being in a dress.

He only realises that Eggsy is staring at him when the silence stretches part a few seconds. For a moment, he thinks he might have revealed something that was best kept secret until he notices Eggsy’s slight blush and the young man starts laughing. It’s nothing mean, just a joyful sound that is obviously surprised out of his lungs.

“Fuck me Harry. That’s one image I’m not sure what to do with.”

“I’ll leave the fucking to Merlin if it’s all the same to you,” he dares to tease, glad when Eggsy’s only reaction is an amused snort followed by a grin.

“If you can convince him to leave his computers alone for more than a minute, it’d be more than fine by me.” He looks exasperated, but he can only see fondness in his eyes. Which is to be expected really. Their relationship wouldn’t have lasted long if Eggsy had really minded Merlin’s single-mindedness. “But yeah, I’ll keep your offer in mind. Though only if you want to come in a dress too. Roxy won’t let you be in a suit if she hears about it. Tilde too, come to think of it. They’re pretty envious of your ‘legs for days’.”

“As they should.” Eggsy’s soft jab of his elbow in his ribs only makes him chuckle harder. It’s not at his age that he’ll stop being vain. But he’s not sure about wearing a dress again. It was one thing to do so with Merlin’s arm around his waist. It would be quite another to stand on his own. Though maybe, he wouldn’t have to.

He grows serious again when he realises Eggsy might have unknowingly given him the perfect opening to breach the subject he’s been meaning to bring up for the past few days.

“Hey, what’s up?” Eggsy brings them to a stop in an empty corridor, well out of the way. Of course he’s felt the shift in Harry’s mood at once. He would have had to be a piss poor spy to miss it. And he’s more than proven that he’s one of the best.

“About your suggestion…” He doesn’t specify which one, doesn’t need to. There is no way Eggsy won’t know what he’s referring to. “If you’re still certain, I’d like to try. Or rather, tell Merlin that we would be willing to try if he’s up to it too. I- I miss him.” It falls from his lips before he can stop it and he winces, looking away. It’s true, of course it is, but he had never planned on telling Eggsy.

If feels too much like he’s trying to guilt him into something and that’s the last thing he wants. The only reason he’s even considered agreeing in the first place is because he knew Eggsy’s suggestion had absolutely no basis in pity. If he had had the tiniest doubt, he wouldn’t have even thought about it before refusing point blank.

But before he can try and take back his words, Eggsy steps closer and drags him into an embrace. “Oh, Harry… I can tell. He misses you too.” He doesn’t say more, just holds him what feels like impossibly tighter and Harry lets himself relax into it.

Lets Eggsy hold him up.

Except for that hug several months ago when he started recalling his lost memories, it’s been a long time since he’s had any kind of significant physical contact with anyone. He’s… He’s _starved_ for that kind of attention and it comes so easy to Eggsy that it doesn’t feel awkward.

Doesn’t feel like taking advantage.

He presses his face a little more firmly into Eggsy’s shoulder and he can smell it, the faint traces of Merlin’s cologne and aftershave in his clothes. Those traces that prove they’re sharing what used to be _his_. And instead of feeling any kind of jealousy, Harry is just so damn fucking _glad_.

Merlin has always had so much to give and he can’t think of anyone more deserving than Eggsy. And he knows that the young man gives just as good as he receives, knows it just by the smiles Merlin tries so very hard to hide when they’re in the same room together and never quite manage to.

He takes a small step back after a while. It’s not enough to break Eggsy’s hold around his waist, but it’s enough that he can look at him.

Eggsy lets him do as he pleases and smiles, not mentioning how Harry’s eye is slightly red from what can only be unshed tears. It’s not like he’s not in the exact same situation anyway.

“Of course I’m still sure Harry. I hate that you always seem so cut off from everyone. And, even if he doesn’t say it, I know Merlin hates the distance that is between you two now. We can make it work. I know we can.”

And even if they still don’t know if Merlin will want to get along with this, in this moment, Harry has no trouble believing him with all his heart. No trouble _trusting_ Eggsy _with_ his heart. That’s just how confident he sounds.

“You’re a good man Gary Unwin.”

He makes a face at that and Harry assumes for a moment that it’s because of him using his given name. But he couldn’t have been more wrong.

“So are you Harry Hart. I think it’s time you start realising it.”

He says it with such conviction that Harry… Harry finds he has no words to argue with him.

“In another life, this is when I’d realise I’m in love with you.”

“In another life, I would have told you it took you long enough.”

He smiles cheekily, but there’s no hiding the pride in his eyes.

Harry is happy to let him preen, happy that Eggsy took that as the compliment to his character it’s meant to be. And he might stand a little taller himself at the thought that Eggsy might have gone for him if their lives had been different.

Then Eggsy steps away, but not before quickly pressing his lips to his cheek. The kiss brushes closer to his ear than it does his lips, the only indication he needs to know that Eggsy is more than happy that this is the life they have.

The life they’ll share.

They don’t say anything more on the subject. They don’t need to. Not until Merlin is there with them.

Instead, Eggsy takes his hand in his and Harry lets him lead the way.

They don’t intertwine their fingers. They simply hold onto each other’s palm and Harry squeezes down for a second in silent gratitude.

What’s between them, it will never be romantic, but it’ll always be more than friendship.

It’s something that transcends even that feeling of _found family_ he’s got with the few people he’s been calling dear friends for decades and who have survived right alongside him the hardships life has thrown their way.

Something that doesn’t need words.

A gentle squeeze back is more than enough.


End file.
